Andere Umstände
by Orlane
Summary: Angenehm! Madame O. und Madame M. unbestreitbare Favoritinnen des unvergleichlichen Severus Snape. In loser Folge lassen wir Euch Blicke in unser geheimes Denkarium werfen. OBLIVIATE! Mme O. & Mme M.
1. Dunkle Drahtzieher

**Dunkler Drahtzieher - Mme M.**

"D ... D ... D ... Dementor! DEMENTOR! Nein. NEIN! Wie kommst Du denn hier her? Wie konntest Du nur aus Deinem Käfig entfleuchen? NEIN! NEIN! WEG VON IHR, WEG VON ORLANE! Expecto ... expecto ... expecto ...", ganz und verzweifelt umsonst versucht Morticia diese Strategie, als unerwartet eine dunkle Stimme hinter ihr ertönt.

"Expecto Patronum", ruft Severus Snape resolut und bringt somit das fiese dunkle Wesen unter Kontrolle.

"Gott sei DANK! Merlin sei Dank! Severus sei Dank! Oh je ..." Morticia springt erschrocken zu Orlane und birgt sie vorsichtig in ihren Armen, "Orlane! Orlanchen? Kannst Du mich hören? Es tut mir sooo leid mit dem Dementor, ist einfach abgehauen ... die sind so unzuverlässig, die Viecher ..."

Während Morticia noch einiges zusammenstottert, beugt Severus sich hinunter und reicht Orlane einen Riegel Schokolade. "Hier ... iss ..."

Während sie zögerlich davon abbeißt und Severus sich unbeobachtet glaubt, streichelt er unauffällig und mit übergroßer Erleichterung kaum merkbar über Orlanes Haar und auch der sanft gehauchte Kuss entgeht Morticias Augen keineswegs. Hinter seinem Rücken hält er noch immer den Zauberstab, dessen silbern, gleißendes Licht den Dementor bändigt. Obwohl der Zauberer scheinbar seinen Patronus aus unerfindlichen Gründen abzudecken versucht, fällt auf, dass sein magischer Schutzschild irgendwie eine merkwürdige Form hat.

Beide Frauen betrachten ungläubig dieses Gebilde.

"Dein Patronus ist ja ...", beginnen beide gleichzeitig und unterbrechen sich auch sofort, weil sie lächeln müssen über den gleichen Gedanken und die damit verbundene unglaubliche Feststellung. Eine winkt der anderen den Vortritt, während Snape ertappt zusammen zuckt und den Zauber augenblicklich zusammenbrechen lässt.

Nun ist der Dementor natürlich frei und versucht sich auf die Anwesenden zu stürzen. Als er aber springt, stopft der Zaubertränkemeister ihm eigenhändig einen großen Riegel Schokolade in den Mund, von dem das Dementorending ausgeknockt umfällt.

"Was eigentlich ist in Deinem Kopf herumgegangen, als Du das Vieh da losgelassen hast", mit ungebührlichem Grollen in der Stimme schiebt sich Severus auf die sich versteifende Morticia zu.

"Na ja", jappst sie.

"WIE NA JA? SAG SCHON ODER ICH", drohend hebt er den Zauberstab und fügt noch misstrauisch nach. "Hast Du ihn etwa aus dem Gatter gelassen?"

"Öhem ... ja ... ähem ...", herumdrucksen ist gar kein Ausdruck für ihr ungerichtetes Stottern, sein Blick aber lässt sie weiter sprechen. "Ja ... raus gelassen ... Dementor ..."

"Bei allen gepiercten Hausdrachen WIESO?"

"Hat vor meinem Bett Wache gehalten ..."

"WIE BITTE? Hast Du etwa Angst, dass ein positiver Gedanke Dich verfolgen könnte?", kommt es in beißend sarkastischem Ton, wobei ihm ganz entgeht, dass die schwarzhaarige Addams-Anhängerin ganz blass geworden ist. Dankbar nimmt sie die Umarmung Orlanes an, die ja eigentlich noch viel zu schwach für diese Art Anstrengung ist und sehr schlafbedürftig scheint. Wieder einmal ist Morticia verblüfft, welch feines Gespür diese unglaubliche Frau hat und fragt sich zum x-ten Male womit sie denn so jemandes Unterstützung verdient hat.

Diese und ähnlich geartete Gedanken überwinden wohl sogar die Narkosewirkung von Schokolade, denn der Dementor kommt langsam wieder zu sich. Damit erwacht augenblicklich die symbiotische Verbindung zwischen der Schwarzhaarigen Verrückten und dem grauslichen Dingsda. Vollkommen in Trance kommt diese merkwürdige Dame auf die Füße und taumelt auf den Dementor zu, während sie brabbelt: „Oh, Du mein lieber, mein Liebling, mein Einziger, mein Schatten, meine liebliche Depression, meine Erfüllung, GIB's MIR! JETZT GLEICH!" Mit ausgebreiteten Armen wie eine Mondsüchtige tippelt sie auf den Dementor zu und reckt ihre gespitzten Lippen nach vorne.

Fassungslos begleiten das Geschehen die überaus geschockte Orlane und der nicht minder tangierte Severus. Plötzlich spürt Morticia einen jähen Luftzug, der davon herrührt, dass der unvergleichliche, im Moment unvergleichlich GENERVTE Severus Snape herzhaft mit der Tageszeitung ausholt und ihr einen gut gezielten Schlag auf den Hinterkopf versetzt. Als sie nicht gleich reagiert, fügt er noch zwei weitere in Intensität und Präzision gesteigerte Offerten hinzu, nebst dem unvergleichlich netten Ausspruch: „GEHT ES NOCH?"

Dies endlich beendet die unselige Verbindung zwischen Morticia und dem Dementor. „Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass Du in einer NEUEN Liebhaberei schwelgst …", tönt es frostig von Snape.

„Ich eigentlich auch nicht", erwidert sie betroffen und tranig, während sie merkwürdige Tendenzen bemerkt. Wahrscheinlich liegt es daran, dass Orlane zu wenig Schokolade gegessen hat und Severus überhaupt keine. Beide nämlich bewegen sich langsam auf sie zu und haben einen sehr seltsamen Ausdruck im Gesicht.

Snape erreicht das Dementorenliebchen Morticia zuerst. Allerdings will er gar nichts von ihr, sondern greift verträumt nach dem in lumpige Fetzen gehüllten Angstkonstrukt. „Ich BRAUCHE Dich", haucht er, „MEIN DEMENTOR!" Bevor seine Hand den Umhang des Viechs ganz berühren kann, werden seine Finger schon beiseite geschubst. „Mir gehört er", kommt es in tiefer Trance aus Orlanes Mund.

Überrascht blickt Morticia auf das erschreckende Bild. Doch irgendein Relais in ihrem Gehirn, ist wohl nicht mehr gut gewartet und brennt in grün stiebenden Funken sofort durch. Da diesem Ereignis nicht zu Unrecht, die DURCHGEKNALLTHEIT folgt, verhält sie sich auch dementsprechend und drängt sich zwischen die beiden, die nun handgreiflich ihr wahres Recht an dem Dementor austragen. „NEIN! NEIN! PFOTEN WEG, DER DEMENTOR GEHÖRT MIR!"

Als alle der Anwesenden ihre Hände auf seinen zerlöcherten Umhang legen, rollt der Seelenaussauger mit den Augen, jappst noch einmal und zerplatzt dann mit ohrenbetäubendem Knall, so dass wortwörtlich und realistisch sehr unschön die Fetzen fliegen.

Severus, Orlane und Morticia werden von der Explosion zu Boden geschleudert. In positiver Konsequenz allerdings sind alle drei klar wie nie zuvor und haben keinerlei Grund mehr sich selbstquälerisch in dumme Verstrickungen zu begeben.

„Was war das", flüstert Orlane, die wohl stellvertretend für alle spricht.

„Uuuuuääääh", macht Morticia und schnippt ein unappetitliches Teilchen von ihrer Schulter.

„Sieht aus, als wäre der Dementor explodiert", fasst Snape die Tatsachen zusammen.

„Beseitigt man die nicht mit einem Expecto Patronum?", fragt Orlane. „Oh, übrigens …", etwas scheint ihr aufzufallen und unauffällig stupst sie Morticia an, während sie ihr leise „PATRONUS!", zuflüstert.

Unwillkürlich erinnert sich Morticia an die ungewöhnliche Form von Severus Dementorenabwehrzauber. Ganz unbestreitbar hatte es sich um eine Gruppe silbrig feiner, aber dennoch ganz körperlich scheinender FRAUEN gehandelt.

Einvernehmlich nicken sich die beiden unvergleichlichen Grazien zu. Ein leises Lächeln tritt fast gleichzeitig auf ihre Lippen. „Severus", flöten beide gemeinsam und rücken gefährlich und in ahnungsvoller Absicht näher, „ich glaube, DU hast uns beiden da einmal etwas GENAUESTENS zu erklären …"

Severus Snape weiß unwillkürlich, was die beiden da von ihm in Erfahrung zu bringen versuchen und hofft, dass wenigstens die Anfangsbuchstaben der Ladies kein böses Omen für ihn darstellen … nämlich M und O, für den nicht so angenehmen Vorgang, der sich leicht mit RD ergänzen lässt. Er verlässt sich also besser auf die umgekehrte Variante und spricht laut und unmissverständlich nach dem Vorbild gewisser religiöser Vertreter „OOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!"


	2. Wachs in ihren Händen

**Wachs in ihren Händen - Mme O.**

Da stand er nun, Severus Snape, in einer Muggelbehausung irgendwo im Norden dieses Landes, dessen klimatische Bedingungen ihn gerade heute an diesem Apriltag wieder einmal so sehr an seine eigene Heimat erinnerten.

Er ließ seinen Blick über die Bücher wandern, die einen großen Teil des Raumes in Beschlag nahmen und weiter bis zum Fenster, um das Wechselspiel von Sonne, Wolken und sogar Hagelschauern zu beobachten.

Severus seufzte – jawohl er seufzte, denn er hatte ein Problem. Es musste endlich ein Ende haben – diese Einmischungen, dieses Eindringen in sein Leben. Seit Monaten – ach was, seit Jahren duldete er, Mittelpunkt der Einbildungskraft unzähliger Autorinnen zu sein. Wie es angefangen hatte – und wo, daran konnte er sich beim besten Willen nicht mehr erinnern. Gefangen fühlte er sich, zerrissen zwischen den unzähligen bedruckten Seiten.

Seit langer Zeit hatte er sein Klassenzimmer nicht mehr gesehen. Nicht, dass er die Schüler vermisste – aber verdammt, wussten sie denn nicht, dass er der Meister der Zaubertränke war? Er wollte sein Labor, er wollte seine Sammlung schleimiger Pflanzen und Tierkadaver, eingelegt in gelblich trübe Essenzen, er sehnte sich nach dem Geruch von Kräutern und zermahlenen Schlangenhäuten, nach der Stille und Einsamkeit des dämmrigen Kerkers.

Insgeheim musste er sich eingestehen, dass es sehr wohl auch angenehme Erfahrungen gegeben hatte, ganz zu Schweigen davon, dass gewiss nur wenige Männer von sich behaupten konnten, ungestraft so viele parallele erotische Abenteuer erleben zu dürfen. Oh ja! Die hatte er erlebt – er wischte diesen Gedanken schnell fort. Ihm entglitt dennoch ein tiefer Seufzer bei der Erinnerung an eine äußerst prickelnde Episode in einem Zugabteil vor wenigen Tagen. Bei Merlin, sogar sein Patronus hatte inzwischen eine Form angenommen, die nicht unbeeinflusst war von seinem Leben als Held unzähliger Frauenherzen. Aber nun Schluss damit! Wie sollte er sonst seinen Plan in die Tat umsetzen.

Hier, heute und mit diesen beiden würde er beginnen. Warum mit ihnen? Nun, warum nicht, es hätte jede andere treffen können, nicht wahr! _Nein, Severus_, ermahnte er sich, _belüg Dich doch nicht selbst_ Er warf einen Blick in Richtung der Tür, in der die beiden sicher bald auftauchen würden. Sie würden kommen. Sie kamen immer, wenn er sie rief. **_Nein_** korrigierte eine innere Stimme ihn still, _**Du **kommst immer, wenn **sie** Dich rufen_

Ein kehliges Lachen entwich von irgendwo aus den Tiefen seiner geschundenen Seele. Ganz sicher war es kein Zufall, dass er sich gerade diese beiden Frauen ausgesucht hatte, um seinem Ziel einen Anfang zu geben. Seit kurzem bildeten sie ein unzertrennliches Gespann, das es ihm unmöglich machte, sich auch nur einer Minute ihrer Aufmerksamkeit zu entziehen. Es musste ein Ende haben.

Musste es das tatsächlich?

Ein Geräusch ließ ihn aufschrecken. _Aufschrecken? IHN? _Soweit hatten sie ihn schon gebracht. Er blickte zur Tür. Dort standen sie, zwei zauberhafte Geschöpfe, wie er zugeben musste. Zwei funkelnde grüne Augenpaare fixierten ihn - neugierig – auffordernd – lauernd. Ein spöttisches Lächeln umspielte ihre Münder und Severus fragte sich zum tausendsten Mal, was nur geschehen war, dass zwei Menschen es wagten, ihm so unverhohlen zu zeigen, was sie von ihm dachten und erwarteten.

„Severus!", vernahm er Morticias süße Stimme. „Wie schön, Dich zu sehen."

„Worüber hast Du gelacht?", fragte Orlane lauernd und folgte ihrer Freundin, die inzwischen neben Severus stand.

Der Angesprochene schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht so wichtig."

„OH, alles ist wichtig", Morticia berührte wie zufällig seinen Arm.

Er räusperte sich, „Ich bin hier, weil ich heute diesem dauernden Theater ein Ende setzen will. Ich werde nicht länger der Spielball Eurer Phantasie sein!" Seine Stimme donnerte rau und dunkel durch den Raum. Er war sehr zufrieden mit sich.

„Und ich dachte Du wärst gekommen, um uns bei einer neuen Idee zu unterstützen", nicht der geringste Hauch eines Vorwurfs durchzog Orlanes sanfte Stimme.

Severus tastete unauffällig nach dem Zauberstab der, tief in seinem Umhang verborgen darauf wartete, all dies hier zu beenden. Für immer.

Morticias zierliche Hände glitten wie selbstverständlich durch sein schwarzes Haar, während Orlane sachte aber bestimmt seinen Arm aus dem Umhang zog. Der Zauberstab entglitt ihm und rutschte zurück in die schwarzen Tiefen.

„Severus!" Ein mahnender Unterton in Morticias verführerischer Stimme ließ ihn aufhorchen. „Severus, Du kannst uns nicht verlassen." Es war keine Bitte oder gar ein Flehen, sondern eine unmissverständliche Feststellung.

„Oh, ich kann!" Er versuchte, seine Stimme noch ein wenig bedrohlicher klingen zu lassen. Jahrelang hatte er schließlich damit Erfolg gehabt.

Die Frauen drückten ihn auf ein nahe stehendes Sofa und platzierten sich links und rechts neben ihm. Orlane seufzte und strich mit ihren Fingern leicht über den seidigen Ärmel seines Umhangs. „Du weißt, dass sie Recht hat", flüsterte sie.

Ein Schauer erfasste seinen Körper und ließ ihn frösteln.

„Du brauchst uns!", hauchte Morticia in sein Ohr. Severus schluckte. „Verdammte Weiber", zischte er, „ ihr habt mich verhext!"

Glockenhelles Gelächter erklang und ließ den Zauberer für einige Sekunden erstarren.

„Na, na, Severus, jetzt wirst Du aber albern! Wie sollten wir das denn angestellt haben?" Morticia streifte mit ihren Lippen ganz leicht sein Ohrläppchen und suchte für einen Moment Orlanes Blick. Die Freundin schenkte ihr ein verschwörerisches Lächeln.

„Aber ich bin kein verzauberter Frosch und auch kein Todesengel!" Severus wandte sich nun fast flehentlich an Morticia zu seiner Linken. „Aber nein, mein Lieber", säuselte diese beruhigend.

„Und ich will auch kein bedauernswerter Schatten in Deinem Schattenspiel sein!" sprach er nun nach rechts.

Orlane strich sanft mit dem Handrücken über sein blasses Gesicht. „Du bist überarbeitet! Vielleicht haben wir Dich tatsächlich ein wenig zu sehr beansprucht in letzter Zeit."

Severus nickte widerwillig und konnte sich gerade noch davon abhalten, seinen Kopf wie ein kleiner Junge in ihren Schoß zu legen. Wo verdammt war seine Entschlossenheit geblieben? _Zück Deinen Zauberstab, Du Feigling! Obliviate! OBLIVIATE! Ein Wort und sie werden Dich vergessen. Du kannst endlich wieder **Dein** Leben führen!_

„Das willst Du doch gar nicht." Morticia schmiegte sich an seine Schulter und schob eine Hand sachte unter seinen Umhang, um sie verspielt seinen Oberkörper auf und ab wandern zu lassen. Severus starrte sie entsetzt an. Hatte Morticia etwa seine Gedanken gelesen. Er suchte nach einem verräterischen Zeichen in ihrem Gesicht. Nichts – keine angestrengten Falten durchzogen ihr attraktives Antlitz, nicht einmal Blickkontakt hielt sie. Ihre Augen waren halb geschlossen.

Er spürte, wie Orlane sich zu seiner Rechten bewegte und nun ihren Kopf in seinen Schoß legte. Er schnappte nach Luft. Mit langsamen und nachdrücklichen Bewegungen, die gleichmäßige Wellen durch seinen Leib rauschen ließen, drehte sie sich in eine Position, in der sie bequem zu ihm aufblicken konnte. „Du weißt, dass sie Recht hat", flüsterte sie nochmals kaum hörbar.

Severus schloss die Augen. _Was_ er wusste, war, dass es keinerlei Chance gab, der geballten Kraft und dem magischen Talent dieser beiden Autorinnen zu entrinnen. Schon gar nicht, solange sie in dieser Weise zusammenhielten.

War er nicht just in diesem Augenblick wieder das Objekt ihrer unerschöpflichen Phantasie? Für immer und ewig würden die Buchstaben für Morticia und Orlane tanzen und ihn nach ihren Wünschen formen.

_-Seufz- und das ist auch gut so, nicht wahr?_


	3. Tage wie dieser

**Tage wie dieser – Mme O.**

Sie lebte das Leben einer ganz normalen Frau. Und wie eine ganz normale Frau schob Orlane an diesem Tag gemütlich ihren Einkaufswagen von einer Reihe in die nächste – ganz ohne Hast, ohne Zeitdruck und ohne schlechtes Gewissen.

Erst einen ausgiebigen Einkaufsbummel durch den Supermarkt und danach - vielleicht - ein Ausflug in die Lieblingsboutique. Das schwarze Kleid im Schaufenster hatte ihr heute Morgen ganz ohne Scheu verführerisch zugeflüstert: _Probier mich an_. Sie musste lächeln bei diesem Gedanken – ihre Phantasie war unerschöpflich, nicht nur wenn es ganz im Allgemeinen um _flüsternde_ schwarze Kleider ging. Die Farbe Schwarz hatte es ihr auch im Speziellen angetan.

Aber nicht heute. Nein, es gab Tage, an denen sie Abstand brauchte – von den inzwischen äußerst realen Auswüchsen ihrer Phantasie und von der Farbe Schwarz im Speziellen. Tage, an denen Frau sich gehen lassen konnte, allein sein konnte, die süße Erinnerung an alles Schwarze nur ein angenehm flatternder Schmetterling im Bauch – oder gelegentlich auch etwas tiefer.

Noch immer verträumt lächelnd und ohne nachzudenken griff Orlane nach einem Paket Tampons und ließ es in den Wagen fallen. Ein wenig romantischer, dennoch absolut notwendiger Kauf – von Zeit zu Zeit.

_Plopp_

„Und wozu genau brauchst Du _das_ nun wieder?" Eine aufrichtige Frage, in der jedoch eine winzige Spur Ironie auszumachen war.

Orlane wirbelte erschrocken herum und blickte in das blasse Gesicht von Severus Snape. Er musterte erst den Einkaufswagen und dann sie. Augenscheinlich wartete er auf eine Antwort.

Orlane machte keine Anstalten, ihr Wissen um den Nutzen der kleinen Watteteilchen mit dem Zauberer zu teilen und zischte stattdessen leise: „Severus! Was machst Du hier? Und wie siehst Du aus?" Sie schaute an ihm herunter.

Er folgte ihrem Blick und verschränkte die Arme vor dem Oberkörper. „Wie immer, sollte man meinen", antwortete er ein wenig beleidigt.

„Eben!" Orlane blickte sich unsicher um. Im Gang waren keine anderen Kunden zu sehen. Still beglückwünschte sie sich zu der Entscheidung, zur Mittagszeit hergekommen zu sein und stellte ein wenig lauter fest: „DAS ist nicht der richtige Aufzug für einen MUGGELSUPERMARKT!"

Severus zuckte mit den Schultern und blickte sich ebenfalls um. „Wo ist Morticia?", fragte er nachdrücklich, während seine schwarzen Augen den Gang auf und ab wanderten.

„_Nicht_ hier", antwortete Orlane ein wenig genervt.

„Warum nicht?", kam die nächste Frage, in der nun doch ein strenger Unterton mitschwang.

„Weil wir keine siamesischen Zwillinge sind?" Sie schob kopfschüttelnd ihren Einkaufswagen weiter.

„Ach wirklich?", schnaubte es hinter ihr her. „Das ist mir neu."

Orlane wollte soeben entgegnen, dass sie tatsächlich ein Mensch mit durchaus individuellen Lebensräumen und Freizeitvorstellung war, als ein weißbekittelter Jüngling mit einem Stapel Tetrapacks um die Ecke in ihren Gang bog. Er blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und starrte sie beide an. Severus starrte grimmig zurück, Orlanes Augen richteten sich geschäftig auf das Regal mit Toilettenpapier und Küchenrollen, in der Hoffnung, der Jüngling möge ohne Kommentar weiterziehen.

„Belästigt der Kerl Sie?", kam es dann leider doch vom anderen Ende des Gangs. Orlane schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen. Das Bübchen hatte ja keinen Schimmer, in welche Gefahr er sich mit solchen Fragen begab. Sie legte ein strahlendes Lächeln auf und schielte zu Severus. Hatte er etwa schon seine Hand in den Umhang gesteckt, um nach seinem Zauberstab …

„Nein, auf keinen Fall. Alles in bester Ordnung." Sie zwinkerte dem Männlein aufmunternd zu. „Die alte Frage", erklärte sie lachend, „feuchtes oder trockenes Toilettenpapier … Sie verstehen? – Aber wir kommen klar!", fügte sie schnell hinzu, um ein drohendes Hilfsangebot zu unterbinden.

Der besorgte Einzelhandelskaufmann in Weiß zögerte kurz und machte sich dann nickend auf den Weg in die Getränkeabteilung. Orlane atmete auf und warf Severus einen äußerst vorwurfsvollen _Siehst-Du-in-was-für-eine-Situation-Du-uns-hier-bringst-_Blick zu.

Weit davon entfernt, sich von diesem Blick verunsichern zu lassen, griff Severus wahllos nach einer Schachtel Slipeinlagen im Regal und begutachtete sie misstrauisch. „_Dry-tex luftdurchlässige Struktur mit weichem Oberflächenvlies. Alternativ in den verschiedenen Angeboten classic, normal, normal mit Frischeduft, normal Black, normal Pocket, Extra weich, lang oder swing." _Er blickte kurz von der Schachtel auf und sah Orlane prüfend an._ „Hautsympathisch - mit oder ohne Flügel in der limitierten Designschachtel mit sommerlicher Blumenoptik_", beendete er seine Lektüre. „Die Geheimnisse der Frauen sind unergründlich, geradezu mysteriös!" Severus runzelte die Stirn und hielt Orlane die Schachtel vor die Nase. „Hast Du Verwendung dafür?"

„Nein", zischte sie ungeduldig. „Ich würde jetzt gern weiter einkaufen – allein!"

Die Augenbrauen des Zauberers rutschten alarmiert einige Zentimeter nach oben. „Wo ist Morticia?", wiederholte er und machte schon aufgrund der Tonlage deutlich, dass er dieses Mal eine dienlichere Auskunft erwartete.

Orlane seufzte ergeben und beschloss, dem drohenden Desaster inmitten des Supermarkts Einhalt zu gebieten. „In irgendeinem Möbelhaus. Aber ich glaube sie möchte -", Orlane griff besänftigend nach seinem Arm, doch als sie gerade den weichen Stoff zwischen ihren Fingern spürte, löste dieser sich mit einem leisen _Plopp_ in Luft auf. Sie hasste es, wenn er das tat. Respektlos, einfach so zu verschwinden, mitten im Satz. Nun, aber wenigstens war sie ihn los und konnte sich unbeobachtet auf den Weg zu den Süßigkeiten machen.

Orlane beschloss, den kleinen Zwischenfall zu vergessen. Severus würde sich schon wieder beruhigen – es gab immer Mittel und Wege. Sie grinste.

Vor dem Schokoladenregal lief sie unentschlossen auf und ab. Mit Orangenfüllung, Nougat oder Marzipan? _„ALLES!",_ sprach eine innere Stimme ihr beschwörend zu. Sie griff zögernd nach einer Pralinenschachtel.

_Plopp_

„Severus, was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?" Orlane drehte sich nicht um und hielt stattdessen den Blick auf die Pralinen in ihrer Hand geheftet.

„Das frage ich mich auch!" Morticias Stimme klang vorwurfsvoll. Orlane drehte sich nun doch um und konnte sich nur schwer das Lachen verkneifen. Vor ihr standen Morticia und Severus, Hand in Hand. Morticia hatte einen Bleistift hinter das linke Ohr gesteckt, ein zerfledderter Möbelprospekt klemmte unter ihrem Arm und sie hielt eine Reihe von Stoffmustern in der Severusfreien Hand. Ihre Handtasche, die sie wohl gerade noch hatte erwischen können, balancierte auf ihrem linken Fuß.

„Severus, Du weißt, dass ich es hasse, zu apparieren – und dann auch noch ohne Vorwarnung!" Sie riss sich ungnädig von seiner Hand los und bückte sich nach ihrer Handtasche.

Orlane warf der Freundin einen mitfühlenden Blick zu und griff nach dem Bleistift hinter dem Ohr, weil dieser drohte, auf den Boden zu fallen. „Schöne Stoffmuster!", bemerkte sie anerkennend und hoffte, harmoniebedürftig wie sie war, auf eine Entschärfung der Situation.

„Wo zum Teufel sind wir hier eigentlich?", überging Morticia diesen Versuch und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften, wobei natürlich der Möbelprospekt zu Boden fledderte.

„In einem Supermarkt – dort kauft man ein!", belehrte Severus sie spöttisch.

„Und was mache ICH hier?" Morticia bückte sich im selben Moment nach dem Prospekt wie Orlane und warf ihrer Freundin unten angekommen einen auf klare Informationen drängenden Blick zu. Orlane zuckte mit den Schultern. Die beiden kamen gleichzeitig wieder hoch.

„Du bist hier, weil Orlane heute schlechte Laune hat und – Oh nein, Du willst das doch nicht etwa abstreiten, meine Liebe", unterbrach er seine Erklärung mit einem strafenden Blick auf Orlane, die abwehrend beide Hände erhoben hatte und den Kopf schüttelte, „und weil ICH mich langweile und von EUCH unterhalten werden will", schloss er kurzerhand.

Ein ungläubiges Schnauben ertönte von beiden Frauen.

„Na, da habe ich ja Glück gehabt, dass Du mich im Möbelhaus erwischt hast und nicht in der Umkleidekabine des Dessouslädchens, dass ich eigentlich noch aufsuchen wollte. Wer weiß, wie ich sonst hier stünde", fauchte Morticia und knallte die Stoffmuster in den Einkaufswagen. Eine kleine Staubwolke stieg auf.

Severus überlegte einen Augenblick, ob dieser Verlauf der Dinge tatsächlich die Beschreibung _Glück_ verdiente und fuhr ironisch säuselnd fort: „Ich bemühe mich nächstes Mal um ein günstigeres Timing, mein Engel." Er strich mit den Fingern über die glänzenden Knöpfe an Morticias Bluse „_Jetzt_ lasst uns aber ein wenig Spaß haben."

„_Hier_? Im Supermarkt?" Orlane wurde blass, „Aber, aber Severus –"

Morticia schürzte unterdessen die Lippen und beäugte prüfend eine kleine Nische zwischen Schokoladenregal und Notausgang.

Severus verdrehte genervt die Augen. „Nicht so!", zischte er. „Aber -" In seinen Augen blitzte ein Plan auf. Er drehte sich ruckartig herum.

„Sie da!", rief er donnernd und Orlane erkannte entsetzt, dass er den weißen Jüngling meinte, der eben in der Abteilung aufgetaucht war. Sie warf Morticia einen hilfesuchenden Blick zu, den die Freundin ratlos erwiderte.

Severus marschierte mit bedrohlicher Entschlossenheit auf den Knaben zu. „Wo ist denn hier das Dementorfutter – bei Merlin, ich habe schon überall gesucht!"

„De – De – Dementorfutter?", wiederholte der Angesprochene eingeschüchtert und schielte nun ebenfalls in Richtung des Notausgangs – wenn auch aus ganz anderen Gründen als Morticia vor ihm.

„Ja", bestätigte Severus trocken. „Haben sie etwa keines? Was ist das denn für ein Service? Sie müssen doch wissen, dass man die Viecher rund um die Uhr versorgen muss – besonders wenn man sie als Haustiere hält."

„Verzeihung, ich glaube…" Der blasse Jüngling starrte Severus entsetzt an.

„Nein!" Severus winkte ab. „Nicht _ich_ natürlich – aber meine Freundin hier", er wies kurz mit der Hand auf Morticia, „ihr Herz hängt sehr an den schwarzen Scheusalen! Weiß der Kuckuck warum."

„Sie sind aber auch recht nützlich als Staubwedel – von Zeit zu Zeit", warf Orlane plötzlich leise ein und erntete ein mildes Lächeln von Severus und einen missbilligenden Blick von Morticia, der diese zweckentfremdende Idee für ihre geliebten schwarzen Seelen gar nicht gefiel.

„Was alles passieren kann, wenn man sie nicht artgerecht füttert!" Severus setzte eine bedenkliche Miene auf. „Nicht auszudenken, wenn sie in ihrem Wahn einmal ausbrechen - oh ja, das passiert schon mal - und dann gerade diesen Supermarkt hier zum Ziel ihrer Wut erklären."

Der Einzelhandelsverkäufer zitterte, Schweißperlen bildeten sich auf seiner Stirn, lösten sich langsam und rannen abwärts über seine Wangen, um feucht auf seine Schulter zu tropfen. Er schluckte und versuchte mit aller Kraft, sich zu bewegen – wegzurennen. Vergeblich.

Severus stöhnte ungeduldig. „Haben Sie wenigstens gemahlene Schlangenzähne? Meine andere Freundin hier hat gestern den ganzen Rest meines Bestandes in ihren ersten erbärmlichen Versuch eines Schrumpftranks investiert."

Orlane ließ hinter ihm ein beleidigtes „PAHH!" erklingen.

Der weiße Jüngling war nun endgültig am Rande des Nervenzusammenbruchs und flüchtete schreiend auf die Rolltreppe.

„Supermarkt!", zischte Severus angewidert, auf seinem Gesicht machte sich jedoch Zufriedenheit breit und er packte brüsk die beiden Frauen, um sie eng an seine Seiten zu ziehen. „Und wo kann man hier noch Spaß haben?"

Morticia und Orlane blickten sich kurz an. Eine nickte der anderen zu. „Ich denke, uns gelüstet jetzt nach etwas ganz anderem!", flötete Morticia.

Severus schob mit dem Kinn ihr langes schwarzes Haar zur Seite und biss mehr oder weniger zart in ihren Hals. „Oh – na gut – wenn es doch immer wieder _darauf_ hinausläuft!", raunte er mit gespieltem Verdruss. „Aber sprecht es aus, meine zarten Engel – ich höre es so gern aus Euren Mündern – was ist es genau, nach dem Ihr Euch so sehr verzehrt?"

„SCHOKOLADE!", riefen Morticia und Orlane gleichzeitig. „Jetzt – sofort – zu Haus - ALLEIN!"

Severus lockerte seinen Griff um die Hüften der beiden.

„Frauen!", schnaubte er, diesmal ehrlich erbost.

_Plopp_


	4. Zwei plus eins

**Zwei plus eins – Mme M.**

Die recht zerrupft aussehende Eule war schon vor geraumer Zeit des Pergaments an ihrem Bein entledigt worden. Auf den Genuss von belohnenden Kekshappen oder bestätigenden Streicheleinheiten musste sie allerdings verzichten. Denn der Empfänger der Nachricht saß brütend vor ihr, runzelte die Brauen und starrte ernst auf die wenigen Zeilen.

Kommen gleich!

Bleib wo Du bist!

MÜSSEN uns DRINGENDST sehen!

M. + O.

Unter den knapp hingeworfenen Zeilen erkannte Severus Snape einen Zusatz in der zierlichen Handschrift Orlanes. _Mach Dir keine Sorgen, wir sind …_

Nach diesen andeutenden Worten schien ihr der „Brief" unter den Fingern weggerissen worden zu sein, denn das D endete mit einer jähen Linie irgendwo in den Tiefen des fehlenden Restes.

Nun, ungewöhnlich war es nicht, dass Orlane und Morticia ihn mehr als alle anderen brauchten - sehr oft … hintereinander, immer … mal wieder auch zwischendurch … und überhaupt. Diese zahlreichen Erinnerungen malten dann doch ein Lächeln auf sein sorgenvolles Gesicht und als er hinfort träumte, sah er sie ganz genau vor sich – ihre blitzenden Augen, ihre weichen Hände, ihre zarten Lippen. Ein leises Seufzen drang unbeabsichtigt aus seinem Mund und das Papier segelte unbeachtet aus seinen Fingern zu Boden.

Erst als die unbefriedigte Eule mit einem Alarmschrei ihren Unmut kundtat, schreckte Snape hoch und seine Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich wieder auf das vergessene Tier. Schnell kramte er nach einer kleinen Belohnung und stopfte sie dem Vogel in den aufgerissenen Schnabel. Dann packte er das Tier und warf es aus dem Fenster hinaus, bevor er sich wieder dem Schriftstück zuwandte.

Irgendetwas daran stimmte nicht. Morticias schnörkellose Schrift hob sich hart und befehlend vom Untergrund ab, konnte aber die emotionale Beteiligung nicht verleugnen. Sie schrieb NIE so notdürftig, schroff, als ob er tatsächlich etwas Schlimmes verbrochen hätte. Inständig hoffte er, dass kein Anlass bestand sich in diese gedanklichen Bahnen zu begeben. Noch einmal kramte er in seinem Gedächtnis nach klärungswerten Fehltritten. Nur mochten ihm keine einfallen.

Schließlich wurde seinem Grübeln ein Ende gesetzt. Ein scharfes Klopfen erklang an der Tür und kurz darauf, wurde sie mehr aufgeworfen als geöffnet. Ohne einen Gruß rauschte Morticia in den Raum, gefolgt von einer entschuldigend lächelnden Orlane, die ganz und gar uneinverstanden mit dem Auftreten ihrer Freundin schien. Der Zauberer sah wie sein blonder Engel die Schwarzhaarige besänftigend am Arm griff, aber nicht viel Erfolg mit ihrer Geste hatte.

Morticia machte sich sanft aber unmissverständlich los und trat mit nahezu inquisitorischer Miene an seinen Schreibtisch, wo sie eindeutig wütend die Arme verschränkte und ihn mindestens zwei Augenblicke lang aufgebracht anfunkelte. „SEVERUS", brachte sie gerade gezischt hervor, als sie wieder verstummte, während ihre Finger gereizt auf den Oberarmen trommelten.

„Was ist denn LOS?" Verwirrt war Snape aufgestanden und trat um den Schreibtisch herum, wobei er registrierte, dass in Morticias Blick der unverständliche Wunsch lag ihre schlanken Finger eng, wirk- und WÜRGsam um seinen Hals zu legen.

Orlane allerdings machte ein unglückliches Gesicht ob der aggressiven Tendenzen und schob sich mutig vor ihre Gefährtin, nachdem es ihr nicht gelungen war diese mit geflüsterten Worten zu beeindrucken. „Wir … haben … ein Geschenk für Dich …", mit schiefem Lächeln reichte sie ihm tatsächlich ein kleines Päckchen aus ihrem Umhang.

„JA GENAU!", schnaubte Morticia hinter Orlanes Rücken hervor und flederte einen kleinen Zettel auf die mit einem Schleifchen versehene Box. „BEIDE übrigens!"

Mit spitzen Fingern hob Snape das fast schwarze surreale Kunstwerk mit den weiß verschwommenen Flecken hoch. „Was ist das?", tönte es fragend aus seinem Mund, während er das gestrige Datum und eine Uhrzeit nebst merkwürdigen Buchstabenkürzeln am rechten Rand registrierte.

Ein erhaschter Blick auf Morticia zeigte Severus, dass sie sich nun darauf verlegt hatte, streng die Lippen zusammenzukneifen, ihn aber immer noch aufgebracht anzusehen. „EIN FOTO", huschte sie schließlich widerwillig hervor.

„Aha …", sein Blick wanderte von dem merkwürdigen Bild wieder zu Morticia und schließlich zu Orlane.

„Ich kann nicht begreifen", fauchte die Schwarzhaarige, „wie Du so unvorsichtig sein konntest …"

„SEI STILL!", rügte Orlane nun so scharf, dass ihre Freundin verstummte. „Severus", wandte sie sich sanft an den Zaubertränkemeister, während sie flink die Schleife um das Kästchen aufzupfte, „was wir Dir eigentlich sagen müssen …", ein wenig unsicher lüftete sie den Deckel, „ist nämlich … dass wir …", wie um Stärke flehend, schloss sie kurz die Augen und flüsterte, „alle beide … nun alle drei … ich meine …" Fast gequält sah sie ihn wieder an und führte ihre Finger an seiner statt in das Päckchen. „Nun, wir werden … wir brauchen", unleugbar betreten aber auch mit einer deutlichen Spur Freude hielt sie ihm etwas vor die Nase.

„SCHUHE?", stieß Severus verblüfft heraus, bevor ihm auffiel, dass sie nicht nur rosafarben sondern auch sehr, sehr klein waren. Gerade noch gelang es ihm in drei Blicken Orlanes lächelnde Lippen, Morticias gerunzelte Stirn und am längsten die winzige Fußbekleidung zu betrachten, bevor es ihm merklich schwer fiel diese im Auge zu behalten.

Mit einem kaum gehauchten „Vater" auf den Lippen kippte er hintenüber und es wurde Nacht.

Wenig später spürte er eine kühle Hand gegen seine Wangen schlagen. „AUFWACHEN! WACHEN SIE AUF!"

Ruckartig schnellte er in eine sitzende Position, so dass ihm schon wieder ganz schwindlig wurde. Als er einigermaßen klar sah, erkannte er verblüfft Minerva McGonagall, die neben ihm auf dem Fußboden in seinem Arbeitszimmer kniete.

„Wo SIND sie?", suchend blickte er sich um.

„Genau hier Severus", die Stimme der Gryffindoraufpasserin klang eindeutig besorgt, „vor ihnen … wie viele Finger sind das?" Aufdringlich hielt sie ihm ihre ausgestreckte Hand mitten ins Gesicht.

Unwirsch wischte er sie beiseite. „Ich meine …", verlegen unterbrach er sich, „na ja … ähm … die beiden …", Frauen dachte er in dem Moment, als er „MÜTTER", sagte.

„Welche MÜTTER denn?" Sie tastete nach seinem Kopf. „Geht es Ihnen gut?"

„Ähm?", wurde Severus sein Versprecher bewusst. „Ich meine die beiden Frauen in meinem Büro, die eine blond, zierlich und sehr hübsch … die andere …"

„Oh? Sie hatten ein Elterngespräch?"

„Sozusagen …", Minervas Hand beiseite schlagend, stand er endlich auf. Orlane und Morticia waren verschwunden. Wahrlich kein Wunder bei seiner Reaktion. Er MUSSTE schleunigst mit ihnen sprechen. Zerstreut überzeugte er seine Kollegin mit kurzen Worten, dass es ihm wieder ausgezeichnet ginge und es nur förderlich wäre, wenn sie ihn jetzt alleine ließ. Um es glaubhafter zu zeigen, begleitete er sie ein Stück auf den Gang hinaus und kehrte dann in sein Büro zurück.

Erschrocken und erfreut zugleich wäre er beinahe im Türrahmen noch einmal in Ohnmacht gefallen, denn als wären sie nie weg gewesen stand da Orlane vor dem Schreibtisch, hinter dem Morticia im Sessel saß.

„Severus", die Schwarzhaarige sprang auf und lief auf den Zauberer zu. „Da bist Du ja!" Freudig schlang sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals und küsste ihn fest auf den Mund.

„Dann bist Du nicht mehr wütend auf mich?", brachte Snape vorsichtig heraus.

Sie löste sich kurz von ihm und betrachtete ihn von der Seite. „Warum sollte ich denn?" Wieder schmiegte sie sich an ihn und ihre flinken Finger brachten es unterdessen zu Stande einige Knöpfe an seiner Robe zu öffnen und in eindeutiger Absicht durch die entstandene Lücke zu schlüpfen.

Inzwischen war auch Orlane herangetänzelt und betrachtete den gemachten Anfang wohlwollend. „Damit würde ich mich nicht aufhalten …" Viel zu schnell war sie auf den Boden gesunken und schlüpfte ganz selbstverständlich unter seinen Umhang.

Gerade noch konnte Severus ihre Hand an seinem Gürtel und Morticias Finger auf dem Weg unter diesen erwischen.

„Seid ihr ganz von Sinnen?", rügte er beide und versuchte sie in ungefährlichere Regionen zu ziehen, was wirklich nicht einfach war, da er nur zwei, sie dagegen vier Hände benutzen konnten. „Ihr braucht Schonung! Ruhe! ABSTINENZ!"

Spätestens bei diesem Wort erstarrten beide und versuchten nicht mehr ihre augenfälligen Absichten zu verfolgen. Stattdessen blickten sie ihn fassungslos an, während er noch ganz überflüssig hinzu setzte: „Schließlich seid ihr schwanger!"

„WIR SIND WAS?", sprangen die Worte perplex und gleichzeitig aus ihren Mündern.

„Schwanger …", kam es noch einmal, aber sehr viel weniger überzeugt.

Beide schüttelten äußerst ungläubig und gemeinschaftlich den Kopf.

„Aber ihr wart doch gerade beide hier. Du hast mir Babyschühchen geschenkt", er deutete auf Orlane. „Und Du hast mich angestarrt, als möchtest Du mich umbringen, weil ich Vater Deines Kindes werde …" Er wandte den Blick zu Morticia. „Dann war es irgendwie zu viel für mich und ich bin in Ohnmacht gefallen …"

„In OHNMACHT?", flüsterten beide voller Sorge.

„Du bist ja vollkommen überfordert", seufzte Orlane.

„Ja", bestätigte Morticia, „wenn Du sogar halluzinierst. Komm setz Dich."

„Nein", widersprach sein blonder Engel, „besser Du legst Dich ins Bett und wir …"

„… bleiben bei Dir …", ergänzte sein dunkler Cherub, „und vielleicht … wenn Du Dich besser fühlst …"

„… können wir uns tatsächlich mit Familienplanung beschäftigen … wenn Du willst …", raunte Orlane und grub ihre Hand zart in sein schwarzes Haar.


End file.
